On The Back Of Angels
by Heartless Mary
Summary: Longfic en un Universo Alternativo: Kenneth es un enviado de Dios encargado para encontrar al "Ángel perdido" y llevarlo de vuelta al paraíso. En su paso por la Tierra, conocerá y cambiará el destino de muchas personas, pero entre todas ellas una captará su completa atención y estará dispuesta a interrumpir, como sea, su labor: Craig Tucker. ¿Será él acaso, el ángel tan buscado?.


**On The Backs Of Angels**

Prólogo

* * *

"La muerte hace ángeles de todos nosotros y nos da alas donde teníamos hombros..., suaves como garras de cuervo."

**James Douglas "Jim" Morrinson**

* * *

**11 de mayo del 2011. 3:52 PM. Pasillo hacia la salida central del Instituto de preparatoria del condado de South Park.**

Un rubio de mirada azulada y transparentes alas (sí, alas) albinas mantenía la mirada fija en su contrario.

Un moreno de 1'81 de estatura e iris gris-azuladas observaba, ignorando la presencia del otro, distraídamente sus zapatillas desgastadas.

En el fondo de la escena, se mantenían a discreta distancia dos pelinegros más, con raíces similares al recién descrito, observando, asustados pero aún así atentos, la escena.

Los cuatro se ahogaban en un agobiante silencio. Los del fondo se abrazaban (o bien, la chica de cabellos largos abrazaba al más alto), mientras los otros se mantenían inmóviles; uno totalmente interno en vaya a saber Dios qué pensamientos, y el otro impasible en su espera de alguna señal, aunque sea leve, de vida.

—Con que eres el famoso Craig Tucker… debería asesinarte aquí y ahora mismo —suspiró, al parecer cansado, el rubio que, rendido de no recibir respuesta alguna a una pregunta jamás hecha pero con obvia presencia, desviaba la posición de su mirada al suelo y luego se maldecía mentalmente sí mismo—, pero no puedo hacerlo. Y no es que quiera respetar las reglas, tan sólo que…

—Cállate —le interrumpió el llamado "Craig", recibiendo un jadeo de sorpresa de parte del rubio —. No me mandes amenazas de muerte si no estás dispuesto a cumplirlas —habló fastidiado, mirando intensamente al ahora sonriente ser alado en frente suyo.

El silencio volvió a reinar por unos minutos, hasta que, la pregunta más esperada por los cuatro (o al menos, por los dos enfrentados), resurgió de la boca del recién hablado:

—¿Quién diablos eres? _¡_¿Qué diablos quieres?_!_

El aludido volvió a sonreír, aunque ésta vez con mayor vitalidad que antes y dijo:

—Me llamó Kenneth McCormick, conocido terrenalmente sólo como Kenny; como verán, soy un enviado de Dios y estoy aquí para llevarme conmigo al ángel perdido, y regresarlo al paraíso, donde debe estar y cumplir su labor como cualquier otro ángel. —Respondió el aludido casi robóticamente, que, por más intrigado que estuviera debido a la falta de emoción contigua, no daba a conocer tampoco ningún sentimiento posible, como si estuviera previamente preparado por medio de un guión teatral, —. Mi labor está casi completa: sé que ese ángel se encuentra aquí mismo, a menos de tres metros de distancia, por lo cual…

—Es uno de nosotros tres… —musitó casi inconcientemente uno de los jóvenes alejados de la situación. La chica abrazada al mayor, para ser más exactos.

—Así es pequeña —le sonrío tiernamente el ángel, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de la jovencita —. Por lo cual debo analizarlos y…

—Aléjate de ellos —dijo cortante el moreno, entornando los ojos —. Les tocas un solo pelo y te juro que te mato. Créeme, McCormick, te mato, y de la forma más dolorosa posible.

El ángel, aún sin dejar de sonreír puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Lo siento pero no me es posible acatar tu demanda —respondió con sorna, acercándose peligrosamente al otro —. Para encontrar al ángel perdido debo revisar las espaldas de los tres presentes, y para eso obviamente necesitaré tocar-…

No alcanzó a terminar su frase. Un inesperado derechazo de parte del de mirada gris lo hizo caer y perder la conciencia casi inmediatamente.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver (o escuchar) fue el pelinegro que había permanecido callado durante toda la jornada sujetando la mano y obligando a la chica a correr desesperadamente, quien a su vez, preocupada, no despegaba la vista del rubio noqueado.

En unos segundos todo se volvió ya completamente negro.

Quizá el pelinegro más alto se reía, o quizá seguía pateando incesablemente el costado del ángel, o quizá no hacía nada, tan indolente como siempre…

Y lo peor de todo esto, es que el desafortunado rubio de ojos zafiros que había caído con tan sólo un derechazo de parte de un moreno aparentemente inofensivo, soy yo.

* * *

**South Park no me pertenece, es pertenencia únicamente de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Yo sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con sus personajes.**

_¡Hola, hola! ¡Habla un Quesito Lleno de Amor !_

Bueno, bueno; éste es el primer fanfic que publico, y ojalá sea bien recibido :3.

Éste inicio es más que nada un salto en el tiempo, a modo de introducción, la historia comenzará desde mucho antes.

No quiero mucho romance en éste fanfic, por más que me guste uwu. Si lo hay, será casual y, probablemente, irrelevante. Aunque estoy pensando en buscarle algún amor pasajero al Kenny-ángel ¿qué opinan?.

Por lo demás ¿Se imaginan quienes serán esos dos pelinegros de atrás y qué relación tendrán con Craig? Pronto lo descubrirán x3.

Todo review es bienvenido, sea crítica (por favor sólo constructivas :c), consulta, halago, simple comentario o petición de matrimonio (?) ok no xD.

Y eso c:, ¡se me cuidan! Bye-bye!.


End file.
